Una Navidad en familia
by lunni
Summary: Dicen que la época de Navidad es cuando toda la familia se junta, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba toda mi familia unida, como si todos los años que han pasado no hubieran pasado. Klaus/Caroline, Rebekah/Damon, Elena/Stefan, Kol/Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que la época de Navidad es la época del año en la que toda la familia se junta, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba toda mi familia unida, como si todos los años que han pasado no hubieran pasado.

* * *

><p>-¡Nik, abre la puerta! – de repente oigo que me grita mi adorada y querida hermana pequeña.<p>

Cuando me dirijo a la puerta veo el caos que mis hermanos tienen en el salón.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estáis haciendo? – pregunto mientras intento entrar en el salón, cosa que con cada paso que doy parece más imposible.

-Tú que crees Nik – me responde Bekah mientras sigue sacando cosas de unas cajas que no había visto nunca.

-Es Navidad, solo decoramos un poco la casa – dice captando mi atención Kol – tampoco es que sea nada malo, ¿no? – dice mi hermano haciendo reír a mi hermana mientras vuelve a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Acaso no habéis oído la puerta? – nos pregunta a los tres nuestro hermano Elijah mientras se dirige a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola! ¡Felices Fiestas! – oigo que gritan tres voces femeninas muy fácilmente reconocibles.

Después de escuchar ese saludo a gritos veo que Kol y Rebekah se miran y se echan a reír.

-Ya han llegado los refuerzos – me dice mi hermana con una sonrisa haciendo que Kol se ría más si es posible.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – le pregunto a mi hermana, aunque ella no me llega a contestar ya que "los refuerzos" como ella las había llamado estaban haciendo su entrada al salón acompañadas por mi hermano Elijah y por los hermanos Salvatore, los tres cargados de cajas y cajas con decoración navideña.

-Veo que ya habéis empezado sin nosotras – dice la bruja Bennett con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo estábamos colocando unas pocas cosas – la responde Kol.

-¿Unas pocas cosas? ¿Todo este caos te parece poco? – le pregunto a mi hermano haciendo que él, Bekah, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Damon, Stefan e incluso Elijah se rían.

-Tampoco es para tanto amor, solo son unos pocos adornos – me dice Caroline antes de darme un casto beso en la mejilla e irse junto con Elena, Bonnie y los Salvatore a seguir decorando el salón junto a mis hermanos.

-¿Nos vais a ayudar o os vais a quedar ahí quietos mirando? – nos pregunta Bekah a Elijah y a mí.

-Creo que no tenemos más remedio, hermano – me dice Elijah quien se dirige a ayudar a Damon, Stefan y Kol con las montañas de cajas navideñas que han traído las chicas, sin contar con todas las de mi hermana.

Mientras Bekah, Kol, Elijah, Bonnie, Elena, Damon, Stefan y Caroline están ocupados con los "pequeños" adornos decorativos para el salón, pienso como es esta extraña y entrañable escena posible.

Cualquiera hubiese dicho hace dos años que mi hermana se llevaría bien con la bruja y con Caroline, incluso las considera amigas, con Elena aún no se lleva tan bien como con ellas pero por lo menos ya no la quiere matar, eso ya es un logro, ¿no? Con Stefan a pesar de todo se lleva bastante bien con él, es como si lo considerase otro hermano más, como si no tuviera suficiente con Kol, Elijah y conmigo, y con Damon, aún no puedo creer que me desafiara al fijarse en él, aunque para ser justos hay que reconocer que trata bien a mi hermanita y eso hace que por lo menos Elijah y en cierta medida Kol no lo quieran matar. Y Kol, cualquiera diría que ese muchacho se fuera a enamorar de alguien, y mucho menos que ese alguien seria una bruja y para ser más especifico una bruja Bennett, aunque después de que incluso yo me enamorara y de que para mi sorpresa, aunque fuera lo que más deseaba, Caroline también sentía algo por mí, me puedo creer cualquier cosa.

-¿En qué piensas? – me pregunta Caroline con una gran sonrisa y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En nada amor, mejor vayamos a ayudar que si no me hermana me mata – la respondo con una sonrisa y dándola un beso.

Mientras me dirijo con Caroline al interior del salón, hecho una mirada a mi alrededor y veo a Kol con Bonnie más feliz de lo que nunca lo había visto, a Stefan con Elena juntos y sonrientes otra vez, a Rebekah con Damon también muy felices y sonrientes, también veo a mi querida Caroline está muy feliz, casi igual que cuando la lleve de sorpresa a Roma como se lo prometí, y después de echar un vistazo a mi familia veo como Elijah también esta admirando la escena y me sonríe dándome a entender que por fin todos somos felices y estamos juntos como una familia.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis puesto mi fic en favoritos o en alertas y también gracias a **Strascream** por el review! =)

En un principio había pensado en este fic como un one-shot pero en el review de **Strascream** me pedía una continuación así que aquí la tienes jajaja xD =) espero que os guste y comentéis que es lo que os ha parecido ya sea bueno o malo =D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rebekah<strong>_

-¿No creéis que el salón ya esta bastante decorado? – pregunta Klaus, mientras Bonnie, Caroline y yo terminamos de perfeccionar la decoración de las paredes del salón.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano – dice Kol con una sonrisa causando que Klaus también sonría.

-Vale, vosotros ganáis, ya no decoramos más el salón – les digo a mis queridísimos hermanos.

-¿Nosotros ganamos? Llevamos más de tres horas poniendo y quitando adornos – me responde Klaus.

-Y eso que todavía no han puesto el árbol – le contesta Stefan.

-¿Aún queda el árbol? – nos preguntan o más bien gritan todos los chicos causándonos a Elena, Bonnie, Caroline y a mí un ataque de risa en toda regla.

-Sí – les responde una Caroline de lo más feliz - ¿Nos vais a ayudar a montarlo y decorarlo o lo vamos a hacer nosotras solas?

-Está bien, pero ya no se coloca más decoración, ¿de acuerdo chicas? – nos pregunta observándonos con mucho detenimiento Elijah, odio cuando me mira así.

-¿Quién coloca la estrella? – pregunta Bonnie.

-Creo que eso es un "estamos completa, total y absolutamente de acuerdo contigo" – dice Kol antes de acercarse a donde se encuentra la bruja.

Después de más o menos una hora terminamos de decorar el árbol.

-¿Qué os parece si el día de Navidad cenamos todos juntos y nos repartimos los regalos? – pregunto mientras todos recogemos las cajas y los pocos adornos que no hemos colocado en la casa.

-No es mala idea – dice Elena.

-No sé si habréis caído en la cuenta pero Navidad es la semana que viene, tendríamos que comprar ya los regalos – dice Damon.

Al día siguiente

-¿Alguna idea de que es lo que vas a comprar? – me pregunta Damon mientras nos recorremos el centro comercial buscando algo que comprarles a todos.

-Por supuesto que sí, es como si no me conocieras – le respondo con una sonrisa antes de irme a la tienda de al lado.

_**Klaus**_

-¿Qué me vas a regalar?

-¡Kol! – le grito a mi hermano.

-¿Te he asustado? – me pregunta con una sonrisa bastante burlona.

-No que va, es que me apetecía gritar, ¿tú qué crees? – le respondo un poco sarcásticamente.

-Lo que te decía, ¿qué es lo que me vas a regalar? – me pregunta mientras se sienta en la única silla que no tenía llena de mis dibujos o con mis útiles de pintura.

-¿Por qué piensas que te voy a regalar algo? – le pregunto volviendo a mi dibujo.

-Por que como no lo hagas se de dos personas a las que no las va a sentar muy bien que no le regales nada a nuestro pequeño hermano – dice Elijah entrando a la habitación.

-Elijah tiene razón, Bekah y Caroline te matarían por no regalarme nada – dice mi hermano mientras se va de la habitación y me deja solo con Ellijah.

-¿Te imaginabas esto?

-¿Imaginarme el que?

-Imaginarte que estaríamos los cuatro juntos sin nadie persiguiéndonos o intentándonos matar y celebrando la Navidad como cualquier familia humana – me responde mi hermano mientras se sienta en la silla en la que antes estaba Kol.

-La verdad es que no, en dos años nos ha cambiado mucho la vida y respecto a lo de celebrar la Navidad es culpa de Bekah y Caroline.

-Es cierto cualquiera se atreve a negarlas algo – dice riéndose.

-¿Vas a comprar regalos de Navidad?

-Por supuesto que sí, en el fondo no es mala idea y como sabiamente ha dicho nuestro querido hermano si no lo hago Rebekah y Caroline son capaces de cualquier cosa – me dice mientras se levanta y se va de la habitación dejándome solo.

Después de un rato miro lo que he estado haciendo todo el tiempo.

-Esperemos que les gusten – me digo a mi mismo antes de irme al centro comercial a buscar los regalos de Navidad.


End file.
